


Endless Waltz

by Blueblur1991



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Euden is supportive of the relationship from behind the scenes 'cause why not, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Party, Timid Reader, Waltzing, no pronouns mentioned for the reader character so it's gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueblur1991/pseuds/Blueblur1991
Summary: Based off of the Wyrmprint (in Dragalia Lost) of the same name.—————You go to a party and dance with Zethia.
Relationships: Zethia (Dragalia Lost)/Reader, Zethia (Dragalia Lost)/You
Kudos: 5





	Endless Waltz

“Welcome to our party, Y/N,” Zethia said. “Tonight, we revel, celebrating deeds of merit with a toast, performance, and banquet.”

You were timid. Clothed in a tuxedo, you had never been to a party before, and you were never good with crowds. That, and the love of your life was right in front of you, clothed in a beautiful pale blue dress.

“Oh? Are you afraid?” Zethia asked. “Come now, Y/N, do not fear. Merely take my hand as we spend a few dreamlike moments together.” She smiled and held out her hand.

“A-alright...” You brushed a strand of your hair away from your eye and timidly took her hand as you both walked into the main hall.

“Oh, but it is good to see you at this party, Y/N,” Zethia said, still smiling. “My brother and his friends worked tirelessly to ready for this night, and it would not have done for you to miss it. Now then, might you do me the honor of a dance?”

“A dance?” You asked.

“Yes, Y/N. A dance.” Zethia giggled and took you to the dance area, an large, empty circle in the crowd that the partygoers were courteous enough to form so couples and single people alike could dance to the waltz music being played. She led you as she begun to dance the waltz with you. As you danced, you were still a bit timid.

“I have never prepared a party before,” Zethia spoke. “It was a great deal of work, but being able to dance with you makes it all worth it, my love. I am happy beyond measure, though I hope my own dancing meets your expectations.”

“I've never been to a party before,” you replied. “To be honest, I'm a bit timid... I'm not good with crowds, but I'm glad I'm here with you nonetheless. And Zethia? Your dancing is beyond superb.” You smiled as you continued to dance a waltz with her.

You and Zethia moved around the area, and after a few more minutes of silent waltzing, Zethia's face neared yours as she spoke again.

“Let's go to the balcony, my love. There, we can spend some time together. Just the two of us.” She pecked your lips with a quick kiss. You blushed fervently, your cheeks turning red on the spot.

“A-alright...” As you and Zethia stopped dancing and walked up to the balcony, Euden stopped playing his violin and smiled.

“Heh... I knew it'd happen,” he said quietly as you and Zethia walked up to the balcony. “Y/N and my sis are a perfect match.” Euden resumed playing his violin.

You reached the balcony, and you both continued to dance under the moonlight.

“Y/N, there is no greater feeling than the warmth I experience being with you,” Zethia said. You and Zethia sped up your waltzing by a little bit.

“The feeling's mutual, my love,” you replied. “Now let us dance under the moonlight.” The couple did so, dancing close together under the night sky for a few minutes more, until they both stopped and stood.

“I'm surprised, Zethia,” you spoke. “Your waltzing was beyond all expectations.”

“You are surprised I can handle a bit of dancing? Hee! Well, even if tonight should be the final evening before the fall of glory, it will not change the passionate moments we spent together this evening.”

“Indeed,” you replied as you walked towards the auspex, your face nearing hers. “It won't change a thing. Nor will it change my love for you, Zethia.”

She smiled and made the move, moving her face closer and kissing you under the moonlight. Zethia broke the kiss after a few minutes. Both of you were blushing heavily.

“My word... Is... Is this a night's illusion, or a noon dream? Ah, well,” Zethia spoke. “For now, let us forget everything and be consumed by our happiness, Y/N. Then perhaps you and I shall dance together in an endless waltz!”

The auspex took your hand and danced a waltz with you once more under the moonlight. Nothing would stop your love for one another.


End file.
